Freaks' Dorm in Wonderland
by Fl0werDoll
Summary: They are not your normal people. They just wanted a nice summertime, but after playing the Charlie Charlie Challenge, and finding out that this is not such a good idea, they end up opening Alice's hole and going to Wonderland. Contain heavy subjects, like mental illness and gender matters.


Oh, sorry for being aggressive, I'm just preventing problems. I will be nicer, if you guys stay nice to me.

My first story in this fandom, my first story published in english. Please, if there's a mistake, warn me in 30 days, so I can fix it. If not, well, you understand what I meant, so it's okay to stay like this. I'm brazilian, but at least I don't use "your" in the place of "you're".

I don't intend on getting money with this, unless you really want to give me your money, but it's not for this; thank you anyway. The main characters are mine, the others and Heart no Kuni no Alice are not.

I deal with subjects that I know and read a lot about. If there's really a mistake in the way I present them, I will fix it. If you are whining, I couldn't care less.

And, believe in me, they will go to Wonderland. I'm just in the hype of Steven Bomb and wanted to post today because I'm happy. I'm a depressed person, so it says a lot. I will write more after sleeping a little.

 **edit:** H. Mango helped me fixing the mistakes. Thank you!

* * *

 **Summer Time!**

All the baggage was already in the airplane, and they were just waiting for it to fly. Austyn was very happy, since his mother and his cousin let him bring all his friends from the dorm of the university come with him to his cousin's house in England. Since she was having a honeymoon, they would look after the house, but no parties, just walking around the city and everything. It was good that his father couldn't complain about it, Austyn couldn't even talk with him since the last time he was called Elaine and said he was a girl! Sure, Austyn was born with a female body, and given this name, but he identified as male, so why just his mother understand that? Why won't his father understand that?

He looked at his friends, all varying from twenty three to twenty five years of age, chatting between themselves, getting ready to sleep, or reading. By his right, Jerrod looked very nervous to outside, it was his first time on a airplane, since he never got out from the country. By his left, Anastacia, or just Anya, played sudoku peacefully, packed with a cute red hat, a dress and a coat to avoid getting cold due to the air conditioner. Behind him, Abby, Mellody and Pio were reading, but among the three only Pio was also listening to music from the radio. To the farther right of Jerrod, Toby was leaning on Ros' shoulder, and Andrea on Toby's, the three of them were sleeping. Behind the group that was sleeping, Kyung and Ariel chatted happily the photos and the people of England, how exciting it was going to be. Austyn himself was nervous, his stomach was churning in anticipation.

Was it really going to be fun? Getting away from the university, from the threats of living there to a place where no one knew them? Because they were different of the norm. They belonged to the Freaks' Dorm after all. The Freaks' Dorm was founded for them, to help each other out since no one had the patience to understand and help, and even protect. All of them had scars because they were ambushed a lot before Kyung's idea of always going in couples and never leaving without a cellphone. Yeah, it was dangerous like that. Some students hate having such freaks at their university. Not all, but rarely the good ones want to get involved. He looked at their records, they had used these on the first days and for new people. He distracted himself by rereading their profiles.

 ** _x_**

 _Name: Austyn Spear_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Appearance: You know the kid with short blond hair, all spiked? That's me._

 _Issue: Andrea and I were expelled from the other dorm because our practicing and all the work from Music was bothering the others. They couldn't sleep, that was the escuse. But It's not just that. I'm a trans kid, so they can't deal with me._

 ** _x_**

 _Name: Abby Doria Edgar_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Appearance: The blond girl, I usually wear long pigtails._

 _Issue: The other girls were afraid of being hit by me, since I'm lesbian. So what? They weren't even that hot! And if we were just friends, I would respect that just fine._

 ** _x_**

 _Name: Ros Virginia_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Appearance: The girl with a long black hair. I like makeup, so you will probably find me like this too._

 _Issue: I'm a magnet to thieves and worse things. In university, I was abused, so this is the way they found to "keep me safe". The girls thought I was lying for attention, but I am not. Well, it's not like I haven't had things like that before. No one believes me when I tell how many times I was kidnapped, and friends get scared by this, afraid that they will be hurt as well._

 ** _x_**

 _Name: Andrea Janne Knudsen_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Appearance: I just colored my hair pink! And it's a bob, very cute!_

 _Issue: You see, I am schizophrenic, and sometimes I get pretty scared. Usually the music helps me, but the others got freaked out about it, and makes it worse. Austyn is with me tho, so I'm not so sad about it!_

 ** _x_**

 _Name: Toby Caelie Ford_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Appearance: purple hair, very long and straight. I like black, pink and purple._

 _Issue: You see, I love cats. And they just come to me, no matter where I go!_ _Usually the ones that approach me are black, and this got me the lovely nickname "Demon Child"_ _. I don't care, I like animals, but people don't think this is too cute._

 ** _x_**

 _Name: Mellody Oliveira_

 _Gender: Female, I guess_

 _Appearance: Brown hair, very long, full of knots. It's easy to spot, I think._

 _Issue: I'm autistic. I have problems with a lot of things, and help with cope would be highly appreciated. I'm also demiromantic (I will get a romantic attraction just after feeling a connection, not before. This is true and real, I just had it two times, and it was very weak) and asexual, and for some reason it bothers people around me._

 ** _x_**

 _Name: Jerrod Antony Marston_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Appearance: I'm black, so it's fine to find me. I have brown straight hair, it's kinda long too._

 _Issue: I'm gay and black,_ _and I get beaten because of this by my own housemates._ _and I don't want to be beaten anymore inside my own room._

 ** _x_**

 _Name: Kyung Myung Moon_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Appearance: the "oriental kid" with a short curly brown hair, on pigtails._

 _Issue: I can be kinda bossy? And_ _I like to keeping order in a place, but people seem to hate it_ _._ _They think I'm kidding when I say I'm queer._ _It's annoying. I'm not the professor's pet, by the way._

 ** _x_**

 _Name: Anastasia Elvira Amantea_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Appearance: the fat one. I have a really short brown hair._

 _Issue: I'm fat and quiet, and they say I'm not a real italian and everything, because I can only_ _cook the basics_ _. It's annoying. Oh, and I'm bisexual, they deny its existence,_ _but I'm a living proof_ _. I just want to be left alone._

 ** _x_**

 _Name: Pío Fernández_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Appearance: Black hair and black eyes._

 _Issue: I have depression. And insomnia. And I'm a workaholic too,_ _this kinda helps me avoid suffering from the first two._ _It would be good to have help, and the teachers say_ _I can get someone to help me here._

 ** _x_**

 _Name: Ariel Claude Labelle_

 _Gender: Agender (yes, I will not tell the gender of my body because what matters is that I feel agender)_

 _Appearance: I'm a cute person with a blonde mohawk._

 _Issue: People can't understand that there's not just female and male and this is tiring. I have to explain and convince every person in my way. I just want to be on the Theater, acting and all the things we do there. Maybe here people will understand, and stop assuming when I already told them my gender?_

 ** _x_**

He chuckled lightly, remembering the first day. They were all awkward, Mellody cried at night and had meltdowns, Andrea had some panic attacks. When Pio cut himself badly, Kyung decided to take care of everything, she made the nights of fun, she forced them to interact with each other. They got along well after that. Three years had passed for the "Freaks' Dorm", some people called them that and they themselves started referring to themselves with it. The past years were greatly enjoyable.

The airplane finished crossing the ocean and landed on London. Almost everyone ran to their baggage, except for Ros and Mellody, who preferred to get the trolleys and wait for their friends. They went to the house by taxi, three taxis exactly, since they were eleven young adults. Abby got Mellody's blanket to help with the cold, covering Toby and Austyn. They snuggled closer to the sleeping owner of blanket, Mellody, for more warmth.

\- Did we got Mello's chewing toys? - Abby asked.

\- Yes, each one of them. - Toby answered, nearly dozing off.

\- And our notebooks? I don't think I will be able to pass the summer without writing, neither her. - Abby wondered, looking at her friend, Mellody, with caring eyes.

\- Yeah yeah, we brought everything. - Austyn confirmed - I checked with Kyung's list. The books, the notebooks, the blankets, the toys, the clothes... The cells too, and one of the prototypes of solar cell charger Anya made for university. We got the music player, Anya's tools, and Ariel and Ros make up too. Yeah, everything.

\- Ahh, that's good. I will not be able to hold Mello every time she has a meltdown, and we really need these things. - The germanic girl sighed. Meltdowns are draining to the autistic person and those around them, since the person have no control of their actions and can even hurt themselves. Basically, her life since she became friends with Mellody was avoid meltdowns and stress, and protect the girl from herself. Knowing how, it was not so hard, but not everyone around them cope with the idea, and the young adult earned a reputation of "throwing tantrum like a spoiled child". That wasn't true, but nobody really cared enough to find out. - Imagine if I'm far or something, she knows how to take care of herself and calm herself down, but other people do not.

\- I can imagine. She tries really hard to not give problems, I guess it's a side effect of not having friends when younger. We at least found some, but she was always alone, right? - Austyn philosophized - But people in general don't care about the feelings of "disabled people", and make it harder even. I can never understand how hard it is to have a mental illness or anything like this, but I know people have no respect for "normal" people, neither those who need help.

\- At least, we are friends! So we have each other now. Even if nobody cares, we will be okay if we stay together! - She tried to cheer him up.

The driver felt really nervous with the conversation that he heard. When he stopped the car in front of a little mansion, the man got surprised when the kids, even though they said such sad things before, still gave a bit more of money for courtesy, smiling at him like he did something wonderful. He just helped with the baggage. It was not so incredible.

When everybody was out, the taxis already gone, Austyn announced to his friends:

\- Welcome to Liddel's House! It is from the husband of my cousin, and we are staying here for summer!

They heard a thunder clap, almost as if it was welcoming them to the house, into the secrets that lay inside the Liddel's.


End file.
